extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anshan Cyrus
Anshan Cyrus is a Hunyago intellectual, who became the 8th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and the Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration. Succeeding Anu Fera, Cyrus' reign oversaw the final years of the Bio-Morph Empire. Continuing the decolonization agreement set forth by his predecessor along with the Rovar Empire. A year after his coronation, the FGW, started by irredentists who overthrew Instan Orim. Cyrus guided what little remained of the empire to beat back the enemy for the next five years. Completing this by 1853. Marking the end of the Imperial Era and the Morphist-Rovar Wars that had gone on since the 534 CE. Anshan was born in Esid (then named Cyrus), 270 CE, during Mergen's Reconstruction Era. Learning under Sero Fera as one of her many intellectual disciples. In the Imperial Era, Cyrus distanced himself from others he once considered friends after they pledged their allegiance to Feraism. Aside from teaching morphs and non-morph's, he ran a law firm in Esid that was involved in many cases of non-morphs being denied protections of imperial law. With the fall of the empire following the war, Cyrus worked to create a successor state that represented a tolerable post-imperial psyche to assist the post-war galaxy. This was stopped due to four important events: constant clashes of rival parties opting to enforce their own form of governance in the defunct empire's place. Outside the Nerthus system, anti-morphism sprung across the galaxy. The assassination of Ascendant Leader Jeres Oplyst. And finally Cyrus's discontent with the GA following the Moneta-Fonn scandal which would eventually cause him to withdraw morph support from the organization. Following Ascendant Leader Jeres' assassination and leaked information pointing responsibility to non-morphs, Cyrus was quickly given the title in hopes of a quick solution. First, by deporting all non-morphs from the Faranak, Lotan, and Nerthus systems. Revoking several treaties done in the Imperial Era. One of them being the Esid Agreement, a treaty that guaranteed the protection of anoists. Starting the Morph Schism. In 1866, he created the Bio Administration. A centralized authoritarian state overseen by him. For the next 13 years, remained within the borders until his surprise appearance at Instan Orim's funeral. The last time anyone would ever see him in person. History Intellectual and Personal Life Before his ascendancy to emperor, he was first known as a leading intellectual of Mergen's think tank. Acted as the guardian of then known as Alaric and Quaneisha Vega. His dedicated duty to intellectualism of Bio-Morph society interfered with his short relationship with Landrada Adaltrude. He was also an advisor to Anu Fera following a coup d'état that placed her in power. Cyrus was given the title of Regency to fill a vacancy however this did not mean he would be given the title of Emperor in the event of Fera's passing. Anu Fera's successor Cyrus was called to Mergen's capital palace to visit Empress Anu Fera, now dying. By official proclamation named Anshan Cyrus as her designated successor of Emperor. This proclamation was widely disputed by her cabinet, the Anoist clergy, the headmaster of the imperial guard, and by some of her closest advisors. Nevertheless Cyrus was proclaimed Emperor of an empire in the process of decolonization. Duties as Emperor Cyrus, wanting to honor Anu Fera's decolonization process, as per accordance to her will, in collaboration with Instan Orim of the Rovar Empire. The military force saw an increased in size of the empires forces to ensure the decolonization process was properly enforced. Under pressure from Alaric in 1848 he authorized one final exploration mission into an uncharted territory. Cyrus took many trips to the colonies to discuss with indigenous leaders on independence. Meanwhile, the Anoist clergy's influence on the imperial courts were beginning to fade in due part of vetoing several bills he attempted to have pass. Angering traditional Anoists while achieving the support of the secular yet isolative Didoli's. Several institutions were dissolved in favor of ones that would survive the transition. Species discovered and influenced by the hunyago went through a process of "deculturalization" of their influence in hopes of giving former subjects their own form of empowerment. Post-First Galactic War The Cyrus-Instan Agreement With the war over and the Empire now seeing a close, Cyrus made several arrangements with Instan Orim to decide the new system borders for those who were recently given self-determination by Cyrus' declarations of independence with assent of the Bio-Morph Transitional government. He and Instan drew the new borders in conjunction with several advisors to decide the homes of the freed peoples in what formally consisted of the Empire's domains. By the time both sides' demands were said, Cyrus and Instan signed the agreement therefor deciding the future of the people, without their consent. Another legacy left from the empire was the inability to find a solution to Epione's segregationist policy in the densely populated religious sector made from the refugee crisis of the war. Moneta-Fonn Scandal Chaos at Home and Alienation As the Transitional government was failing to control the state from internal conflict, Cyrus survived a orbital bombardment from far-right leaning members of the military. The attack on Mergen's capital building killed many members of parliament and Ascendant Leader Jeres. Unsure of the two choices granted before him such as a democracy or a constitutional monarchy transition both choices with him as it's first head of state. Rejected both on the premise of encouraging 'feeling over fact'. He looked to the Ultim Merit policy previously enforced during the reign of Empress Sero Fera as a 'natural' alternative to other considered options. By the end of the new referendum's deadline, a vote reaching 50% for a return to the Ultim Merit system and a similar percentage encouraging the return of the pre-spaceflight government with Cyrus as it's first leader. Fearing a cross-species war following the revelation that non-morphs were responsible for Jeres' death and a civil war coming from the fallout of the referendum tie that failed to satisfy monarchist, right-wing, and leftist factions, he initiated the deportation of non-Morph's living in the Transitional systems. Affecting the mentally incapacitated, incarcerated felons, and former members of the imperial Anoist clergy. Another referendum was placed with the Ultim Merit system winning by a overwhelming majority. The response of the Ultim Merit system winning riled up populations who were against this proposal. Widespread riots ensued in major cities all over the planet with the capital to see a similar fate. Cyrus consolidated powers to be granted Ascendant Leader, for life, in order to enforce the newly established government: the Bio Administration. The great cost of Cyrus' reestablishment of the Ultim Merit system would contribute to what would eventually be the 'Morph Schism', a large Morph migration away from the Trinity. The revived policy quickly became law. Removing individuals from jobs who lacked efficient skill. People who were affiliated with the Anoist clergy became unwanted in a society transforming against them. The city of Esid on Mergen became a evacuation point for those willing to leave. Others of the adjacent systems Faranak and Lotan who disagreed with this policy followed suit. Appearing at Instan Orim's Funeral Waking up in his own office, Cyrus received word Instan Orim had died from natural causes. With this notification was an invitation to his eventual funeral on Nanshe by his grandson. Rather than refuse it by recommendation of Chliste, he brought Chliste himself, Malakas Lym, Tassilo Clovis, Mierva Neesha, Klara Voditi, and Emmeran Godun to accompany him as his entourage. As he made his way to Nanna, Chliste consistently cautioned about potential assassins. Cyrus just brushed off about. Knowing no one will even attempt to try it. Arriving on Nanshe, his presence created a atmosphere of shock. As he walked down the isle, he remembered many familiar faces. Still living people who rebelled against the empire in it's waning days. Aside from them, he was hoping Pasha would be here. Knowing him, Cyrus could not resist giving a final goodbye to an old friend. Greeted by Instan's grandson, he was seated in the front row. Next to Chliste and Lym. Behind him was Oriv Heesha, the Emessara of the Ninlil government. Although he didn't react when he was seated behind him. Instan's grandson spoke the first vows. Leaving in a tearful manner. Cyrus stood up. Offering his condolences and whispering to Instan's lifeless body 'Goodbye, Orim.' Going to the podium, he spoke to the crowd about repairing the post-war galaxy. Reconciliation with former imperial powers and urging all morphs to come back including it's anoist populations. Appearance and Personality Cyrus appears as a normal Bio-Morph with a magenta chroma. As with his stature, deep sounding voice, and shy preference to keep physical distance from others. Since becoming official Ascendant Leader to the Administration in 1866, he is commonly seen wearing the standard white robe bearing the symbol of the Administration but without the Order of the Bandia collar since he is not an anoist. When taking the form of Milosh Keir Durriken, he appeared as a romani male with green eyes and black hair. As Regent of the Bio-Morph Empire, Anshan was known for his indifferent expression, strong intuition, and openness to intellectual debate. When described by Pasha: Alaric's journal even kept a page devoted to describing Anshan years after the war ended. Resulting in noticeable change. As written: It seems by 1866 Cyrus had effectively became apathetic regarding the political and social evolution of the outside. So much he concurs with the Bio Five to not establish relations with the outside. On a personal level he condemns the GA and non-morph's for turning the hunyago away over the legacy of morphist rule. Calling it 'petty feelings'. His only closest associates came from: Alaric Bessas, a morph he himself raised as an intellectual disciple. Landrada Adaltrude, a former lover before his ascension to emperor. And finally Instan Orim, his only known non-morph friend during and after the FGW until his death. As for the morph diaspora he often encourages them to emigrate back behind the Trinity to escape discrimination wherever it may lie. Other than that, he is often genuinely amazed how quickly the diaspora created their own governmental body outside despite immense opposition across the galaxy. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Testament: Purity